


I Look In The Mirror (And I Try To See Myself)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Mirror Sex, Post-Canon, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy tries to reconcile herself with her new reflection. Mina helps her see what she needs to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Look In The Mirror (And I Try To See Myself)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile) kinks drabble cycle prompt "mirrors". Title taken from Ellie Goulding's [Mirror](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q0pwoFxha58).

"You still have a reflection then?" Mina asked, coming up from behind and slipping her arms around Lucy's waist.

"Yes, thank God," Lucy muttered, hiding her morbid curiosity about herself behind superficial worries about her appearance.

"Well, I could have told you how beautiful you are if you didn't," Mina said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

"Then you'd be a liar, I look a fright!" Lucy complained, making eye contact through their reflections.

"Ah, obviously you're having some trouble seeing what I see." Mina smiled, teeth biting gently down into her flesh as she loosened the tie on Lucy's gown.

Lucy tried her best not to laugh. "Now who’s seeing things?"

"Me, if I get my way." Mina reached down the open neck of Lucy's robe, making it fall open entirely.

Lucy smiled and turned her head to kiss Mina, keeping sight of their reflections in the mirror. They were beautiful together.

Mina's hand crept lower and keeping their lips together, she brushed against Lucy's cunt with her fingertips. When Lucy turned back, laying the flat of her hand against the mirror's surface, bracing herself, Mina brought her fingers up to her clit, stroking softly, teasingly, while she watched Lucy in the mirror, falling apart, piece by piece.

Afterwards, when their breath had fogged up the mirror and they couldn't see anything, Lucy wrote their names together in the condensation.

 _Lucy & Mina_. That was all she needed to see when she looked in the mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
